


Personal Hero

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku finds a way to remember Gat. Canon character death; spoilers for Reload 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for Reload 10; canon character death.
> 
> This story was written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble community's challenge #187: Pin-Up.

Now that he was gone, Goku wished he had a photograph of Gat. He wanted a visual reminder to train himself and grow strong.

Hakkai was amused, and Gojyo astonished, to find Goku one night after dinner sketching and coloring a drawing of a large man with prominent muscles. Hakkai was the first to realize it was a drawing of Gat.

Leaving the room, Gojyo said, "I thought that the only person whose picture Goku would want to draw was Sanzo. I mean, he worships that prick."

Hakkai replied, "Sanzo may be his sun, but Gat is his personal hero."


End file.
